


【快新】弱攻强受ABO

by miaooo



Series: A×O合集 [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 一个比较偏“O主导A”的设定：O生殖腔不存在“闭合”这种事。发情期的意义仅在于非发情期无法成结终标。AU，都市言情故事。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: A×O合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430113
Kudos: 23





	【快新】弱攻强受ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 吸一下纯情可爱斗斗和清纯又清新的 ~~妻~~ 新

快斗无论如何也不会想到会发生这种事情，他跟他的Omega情侣交战正酣时新一对他喊停？就算他的确是第一次吧，新一也有很温柔地带领过他了——以一种既不会让他觉得被挑战到自尊心，又不会让他有过多不安定感的方式。只是那种“身为22岁大好Alpha却刚刚才脱离DT”和“相方的Omega经验比自己要丰富（很多）”的潜在气氛，依然还是若隐若现，时不时冒个头。

他有点受打击，但坚硬的炙热还埋在新一热到像把他融化掉的生殖腔内。无套，因为新一说提前吃好药了。虽然根本在于他并不全懂关于Omega性事的所有细枝末节，但这种被对方安排照顾好一切的感觉，既令他觉得舒心，又造成轻微的倒错。两个人当前以后入的姿势叠在床上，床单早在之前的“交战”中被弄到凌乱不堪。快斗虽然如他所要求的停下来没动，但忍不住用鼻尖去蹭近在咫尺的Omega信息素腺体。新一身上的雨后青草的清香令他神往，这就是他忍不住在两人会面时的街边就抱住他并趁势给了他一个临时标记的原因。现在那个部位散发出交合在一起的红酒味。他本不怎么喜欢自己信息素的味道，比起醉人的酒，他更偏向于在需要的时候来一支烟定定神。那本来只是一个捉弄人的做法而已。谁叫他对新一的占有欲这么抓挠他心脏呢？

Omega大口用力地喘息着，他看不到他的表情，只知道他内里一片湿软，就感觉来讲并没有什么不同。快斗不晓得自己是哪里弄疼他或者做错了什么，他早前射进去过两次，一次弄到新一肠道里，一次也同样是在生殖腔。他问新一怎么了，却见他不答话，于是又浅浅抽送两下。

这下就像误触了什么不得了的开关一样，被他压着的新一突然就失声叫了起来。呻吟之高令他意外，紧接着他就闻到一股浓烈的青草香气。如果忽略这现象引发的生理反应的话，犹如一瓶香水直接被泼在面门上似的。快斗顿时就着了慌，然而比Alpha的意志更听话的那根棍子更是直接地一竿捅进深处。新一的声音自刚才起就没停下过，看得出他很努力，可依旧只能发出口齿不清词不成句的呻吟。快斗这才觉得自己应该起身后退。可他没有把Omega压得多么紧实？

新一稍微得了点喘息，咬着嘴唇凝聚起思路试图理清一句完整的话出来：“快斗、我好像……发情了……不能……在里面……”

他双唇颤抖着，说话间夹杂着丰富的细碎喘息，年轻的Alpha只觉得理智如堕泥淖直线下坠，他用尽力气也无法用区区手掌将其捞起。

幸而他的poker face修行令他在某种程度上定力过人，所以快斗只是语调半不耐烦地说了一句：“什么啊……怎么会……？”他压抑着原始本能的冲动将又粗壮上几分的勃起从通向Omega生殖腔的甬道内抽离出来，Omega一直连绵地吐出破碎的喘息。他并没完全从已经软了腰的Omega身体里退出来，而是重新沉身，插入了先前开括过的另一道股穴。

比起正该用来交媾的地方，那里显然没有那么容易适应这个尺寸，Omega尖叫着紧紧夹住他，要不是新一的屁股够湿，他恐怕就不一定能一气插得进这里了。他知道自己有些恶劣，但却感到，如果当前不这么做的话，生物本能或许会驱使他做些无法挽回的事情。他粗糙地回忆起刚才所适应到的，新一应该会“不那么难受”的地点顶进去。Omega软绵绵地趴倒在他身下，除了任他征伐和叫出隐忍带点淫气的娇吟，再做不出什么来。

快斗掐着他的腰没入到深处泄了身，Omega乱颤的肠道里受这一激也令他硬立起来的前端滋出清液。新一似乎整个人都有点发抖，也不知是被他吓到了还是怎的，有些可怜。快斗不忍起来，他本想安抚地亲亲他，却与此同时地感到体内的热浪驱使着兽欲裹挟着他。他努力呼了一口气，最终抽身离开了。放在新一腰侧的手掌也迟疑地躲开那仿佛有黏性一样的美妙肌肤。“你怎么样？”他听到自己说，声音比他准备的要低沉。

Omega聚集起力气撑身，跪着半坐起来，终于舍得拧头看看他。

“快斗……”有一件事几乎显而易见，那就是他强大的Omega恋人，恐怕这辈子都没有过在如此狼狈的状态下开口求人的经历。

“你能不能——”新一踌躇又急促地开口，细眉在额间拧起，发情造成的潮红令他脸上媚意陡增，“——帮我出去买药。

“要发情期可以避免标记的那种……我没有带着。最近好像……”他轻呼一口气，不知是否有意识到这房间里已经全是两人交缠的、浓重的信息素味道了，“没想到会做到一半发情。”

他撑着额头露出一个浅浅的苦笑，脸上纯情到就好像事前对Alpha明白说出“初夜的话可以做几次尽兴”这种话的是另一个人似的。黑羽的角度能清楚地看到他形成一种媚色的红艳的后穴挂着不明液体而亮晶晶的样子，颤抖着并且不断开合。

快斗当然知道他最近怎么了。他的男朋友有着一份连职务名都涉密的工作，一年下来两人能见到面的次数屈指可数，总是在各种时间出现在世界各地。这份特殊工作令他忙得不成样子。他的Omega亲口告诉他，自己根本不指望会很规律地发情。

新一一周前才从南美的不知道哪个角落回国，连轴了五天后有一个短休，之后便趁早跑来他这个上班族工作地和居所附近和他约会。快斗在得知恋人难得得了空闲后自然也是尽己所能安排了假期，不然他们也不会在刚一见面的下午就临时起意去到love hotel里了。

似乎在哪里都不太重要。快斗略一思忖周边的地形，就大概知道他应该到哪里去买药。

而Omega似乎也很会意地往床边挪得同他离远了点，不知是因为耻意还是别的什么原因，同样是背对着他，将手从身前伸至胯下，说不上是熟悉或是性格中的利落使然，双指断然没入股间，抠挖起他残余在那里面的精液，以尽可能地避免怀孕。

快斗顿觉脸上烧起来，似乎想要对自己讲一句“非礼勿视”，又深知没有那个时间了。他翻身起床，道了一句：“等等我。”便去找起自己的衣物。

临出门前他又喷上了大量的气味阻隔剂。虽然在现代科技的帮助下Omega即使自身面临这种情况要出门买药也并不困难，不过那多少要麻烦上一些。快斗临出门前往套间里间的卧室查看了一眼，新一已经拉过被子把自己卷起来，做起伏的一团。许是因为羞耻，察觉到他在看，就又埋得更深了些。

毕竟，看起来经验丰富的Omega在原本是处男Alpha恋人的床上当场玩脱这种事，在快斗看来似乎都带有一定量的玄幻色彩。

快斗不知该说什么，拿了一张房卡出去了。

对新一来讲，他回来好像只是转瞬，又好像磨蹭了许久，很久。因而快斗这次走进里间，就看到只勉强还有一截被单搭在Omega的身上，而取代他自己埋入那诱人股穴间的是一支黑色的按摩棒。Omega自己握住露在外面的把柄，里外抽送着。那是放在新一为准备过来他这里短住而收拾的行李当中的，应该是他惯用的玩具。

前后不过短短十五分钟左右，就足以让发情中的Omega找东西肏自己了吗。

快斗一边口干舌燥地看着这一幕，并仿佛实质地看见自己身上搽的气味阻隔剂跟着新一忽高忽低的娇喘一步一步失效掉。他关上房门，解开自己的外套和衬衫，有些防备似地离门口距离很近。新一眼角绯红地瞥向他，毋庸置疑眼带泪光。

不等他发问，快斗抢先扔过去一个药瓶子，道：“我买的这种，新一。”

他手上端着水杯，但好像在新一给他回应之前尚不打算过去的样子。目前的信息素姑且保持平稳，可如果他再靠近，事情就难保了。

新一疑问的目光投过来，正好落在他拿在手上的另一个药瓶上。“你要的我也买了。”染着淡淡酒香的Omega瞬间就明白了他的提议。那姑且可以算是一个提议？

“快斗。”他神色认真起来。要不是闪着水色的眸子，或许是个很帅气的模样。

“让我标记你，新一。”与老道相悖的Alpha不得不严阵以待，“以你的代谢水平，最多一年、不，不出半年，你想的话也能把它弄掉。至少……在这段时间里，不要跟别的人上床，好吗？”

快斗说完，就在心里叹气了。他都做了件什么混账事情？新一因为工作原因不可以使身体依赖于Omega抑制剂，发情期的控制靠“意志”（他真的很怀疑这是怎么能够做到的），解决靠……这一切他都清楚的。他怎么可以不体谅……？

仿佛是为了坚定自己，快斗道： “可以吗……？”他已经快要承受不住了——无论是鼻尖他很爱的青草香气，还是道德上的拷问。他需要他的Omega，来给他一个答复。

TBC


End file.
